This invention has particular application to sidewalk bikes, but is not limited thereto. Such bicycles conventionally have a down tube, seat mast, and rear fork, ends of which are mounted to the cylindrical outside surface of a circumferentially closed, cylindrical crank hanger.
Such an arrangement requires the notching or shaping of the ends of the tubes of which the frame is made, and the welding or brazing of the ends on a compound curve. It also requires that the pedal shafts be mountable on and demountable from the outer ends of the crank arms, so that one of the crank arms can be inserted through the crank hanger in mounting or demounting the crank assembly.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a frame construction that eliminates the need for notching of the frame tubes, eliminates the use of special bolts and nuts for the mounting of pedals, allows for easy assembly of the crank and permits easy replacement of parts of the crank assembly.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.